1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to tip clearance control for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various systems are known in the art for controlling clearance between rotor blade tips and a surrounding blade outer air seal (BOAS). Typical active and passive tip clearance control systems react much too slowly to achieve small tip clearances at engine time points of most interest, such as cruise. Those systems also lack the ability to compensate for thermal/mechanical distortions of one or more of the components, further limiting their ability to control tip clearance. Attempts to more-rapidly and precisely position the BOAS, for example through the use of a pneumatically-controlled actuation system, can be very complex and costly.
There is a need in the art for an improved tip clearance control system.